For Your Entertainment: Chapter One
by OktoberSterling
Summary: so this is an original story that i created containing characters from twilight, labyrinth. WARNING: contains RAPE. Each chapter will be named after the song that is included in it. this chapters song is mentioned in the story. ;D


****Okay so at the moment I am just writing this from the top of my head. Just as a side-note I live in the United States So don't be offended by what I bloody say, alright? It's not like I'm a terrorist that has no pride. I'm a terrorist with a **plethora** of pride! Haha, just joking. Oktober is my original character that I came up with and doesn't belong to any specific storyline. I have absolutely no idea where I am going with this story as of right now but I will just play it out and see how you all like it. I do know however that it will contain rock concerts, drumming, dancing to Adam Lambert songs, sex *-*, violence, vampires, and humans. Oh it also will contain slash. So if you don't like guy/guy relations stop reading right now. Just a fair head's up. Maybe even a bit of my sexy Goblin King Jareth ;D Thanks much3 -Amber****

-----------------------------------Chapter One----------------------------------------

Living in the country of the free was so far turning out to be a **huge** bummer. Last week I was forced from my home to move over here to the States. In case you are all wondering where exactly I had lived before let's just say it's a little known country that sprouted punk rock legends like The Sex Pistols, an amazing actor who looks damn good—in his own masochistic way—in drag while singing about his transvestite home in Transsexual, Transylvania, and of course Queen Elizabeth Bathory---no wait, that's not right. I do apologize. The QUEEN that I am thinking of has the sexiest front man of the 1970's named Freddy Mercury as the lead singer. Anyways, you get the idea. If not then you have been sleeping under a rock for around the past few decades and don't know what the hell the United Kingdom is, you bloody wanker. Yeah, that's right, I called you a wanker. Get used to my over use of common British slang and dialect. If you don't like it then stop reading right now.

As I was saying, a week ago I was forced from my homeland to move over here to the bloody United States of America. Whoop-dee-**Fucking**-Diddly-Do. It all began with a mysterious phone call that I had a hard time even understanding. Mystery delved deep inside of my heart as I was placed in a position to where I either had to get the fuck out of the United Kingdom or become the living prey of some sexual predator that lurked in the night simply referred to as "The Ripper". Obviously, being only eighteen, I laughed subconsciously. What a fucking joke. Who would call themselves the ripper? Conveniently, we also lived in the heart of London where all of the original Jack the Ripper brutal raping and murders occurred. Still, a single thought perched in the back of my mind screaming at me to pay attention to. The number that had called my cell phone was not in area code or even in the same country. It was received from the United States under an anonymous caller I.D. and it warned me to stay out of the United Kingdom but most importantly the dark.

For the next three days I debated on to call the coppers, not panic, have a panic attack, ignore it completely, or take the matter into my own hands. After grueling self-weighing I had decided that taking matter into my own hands would be the best route. After all, that's what all the dumb blondes in the good old classic horror movies at places such as Camp Crystal Lake do, right? What could **possibly** go wrong? Besides that the cops would have to trace the phone call which could take weeks and with no hard evidence that somebody was either stalking me or planning to kill me they could not spend their valued time on the case.

Deciding to get cleaned up to go out into the world and do some investigating of my own I walked into my classic black and white tiled bathroom before turning on the shower to let it steam up a bit. The pipes creaked to life as I turned the knob in the sliding glass door shower to the left to signal that I wished for hot water. My hand was still on the small crystal colored knob when the water suddenly erupted from the shower head, scolding my hand with burning hot water. The damn thing always did that at first due to the old water heater that the flat complex had to supply each of the 32 flats within its residence with hot water through hundred year old piping. Retracting my hand from the shower I closed the sliding glass door again before peering over towards the mirror to see how my make up had appeared. Just as I had thought it was all blurred and appeared a hot mess from having worn it for a few days without reapplying my blush, liner, shadows, and lip liner. Sighing I used my hand to wipe off the remainder of the make up, only getting a slight bit of it off on my alabaster hand. Fuck it. The rest would come off in the shower anyways when I washed up. I walked back into my bedroom to gather a change of clothes, my Ipod dock and Ipod to blast music while I showered, and my make up case to reapply my face after I got out of the shower. A loud rattling came from the shower which I assumed was just the damn water heater working its charms on the century old pipes within the walls as the temperature heated up in the shower. I grabbed the items that I had gathered before walking back into the bathroom which was now filled with a fog like steam as the air conditioning vent located on the slanted cathedral ceiling blew out icy air to mingle with the steam rising from above the large shower. Humming "For Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert I set the gathered items onto the porcelain sink counter before wiping the steam from the fogged up mirror. My fiery crimson shoulder length straight locks danced across my cream colored complexion as I removed my black slim fit _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ Dr. Frank N' Furter Lips couch shirt from my curvaceous body, gently tossing it to the ground, unhooking my blood red lace bra from my slightly large and perky breasts, before sliding my ripped up size three all black skinny jeans and matching red lace thong to the ground by my shirt and bra, revealing my naked body. Quickly I plugged my Ipod onto its docking station before turning on the same song I had been humming mere seconds before as I stripped away my clothing, turning it as loud as it would go, setting it on repeat, before walking over to the steamed up shower, sliding the thick crystal glass door open. The heat immediately hit my body sending shivers up and down my spine also making a certain part of my naked flesh become perkier. It was then I noticed something wasn't right. Hot water hit against my eyes slightly blinding me as I guided myself along the cold hard metal bar attached to the door to find the small latch window in the upper corner of the shower was open, steam pouring out into the cold autumn night.

Two badly groomed hands wrapped their slimy selves around my body just then, one covering up my mouth as the other traveled my body. The perpetrator of the act chuckled in a dark and chilling laughter that sent new chills up my spine in another whole way! His grip was too tight for me to find a way to writhe away from him and he only seemed to enjoy it when I tried to get away from his gruesome death grip.

"**Now, now my sweet, the less that you struggle the quicker that this will be over."**

His voice had hints of a southern Ireland or northern Scottish accent, some what alluring to my unnerved ears. Chuckling once again he moved his one hand that had been traveling my body down my side to my ass, clawing at the skin as he did.

"**This will all be over soon if you are a good little **_**Slut**_**!"**

The man whispered in my ear as he licked down the side of my cheek to my neck, attempting to wander further. Letting out a blood curdling scream, I did the only thing that I could.

**"_HELP! SOMEBODY BLOODY HELP ME!"_**

It was no use seeing as how my Ipod blasted music too loud for anyone to hear anything besides that coming from my flat if they heard anything through the brick walls. Just my fucking luck! My mind flooded with knowing thoughts of what this masochistic man planned to do to me. My screams turned him on and it was only then that I felt his cold, hardened member press hard into my back, throbbing with urge to get inside of me.

_"**So beautiful…I've been watching you my sweet, at that photography studio down on 32nd street as you work the cash register there."**_

I had just acquired that job less then a month ago as a photography specialist and cashier full time in the evenings. His terrifying lust-filled voice made my stomach turn and want to up-chuck everything I had eaten the past week at that very moment as he spoke each syllable in such a _vile_ way. The long finger nailed pale hand of the man went further down my side, reaching between my legs. Screaming once again in a weak attempt to get somebody, anybody's attention, as he reached to the small ledge that he had obviously used to assist him in getting into the shower itself from the fire escape just a few inches over from it outside the window. I cried, beginning to beg him to stop.

**"Please, god don't do this! Don't hurt me! I…I…have money, you can have it all! A 2010 Bugatti Veyron sports car; it's all yours! Just let me go!"**

**_That_** chuckle filled the thick air once again as I pleaded for him not to do anything further.

**"_Had I wanted your car or money I would have taken them, not snuck into your steam filled shower. No…what I lust for is much more valuable."_**

The corner of his villainous mouth curled into a smile as he pressed his lips against my neck, using his index finger and thumb to spread my ass cheeks while making me bend over. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a weak little girl from a rich family. I can bench press a good 600 pounds any day but this man's strength was something else…_**supernatural. **_With that thought he shoved his two inch thick, foot long cock deep within my walls. I screamed out in the worst pain I had ever felt in my entire life as the _Adam Lambert_ song drowned my voice from being heard from nearby flat owners. He obviously liked my screaming and only thrust his entire length deep within my body as I cried continuously, begging for him to stop in a pain filled voice. The muscles inside of me clamped tight around his throbbing cock as he rammed it deeper within me, moans of pleasure escaping his lips. Each excruciating second I felt it. **_Thrust, withdraw, and delve._** He continued that pattern ramming harder each time he went inside. Finally he pressed as hard and deep as he could, screaming out.

**"_FUCK! YOUR TIGHT SELF FEELS SO GOOD...FUCK...FUCK!"_**

I cried out, shaking with fear and immense pain as he continued. Finally I felt it. The rapist had thrust in his final time, shooting a huge load of creamy, thick, white cum deep inside of my insides as they clenched around him involuntarily. The attacker withdrew himself and turned me around to face him, his eyes dark and soulless, a small scar on his nose from a fight or some other attack, his pink chapped lips curved into a wicked smile, and finally I saw them; a mouthful of razor sharp teeth. The man who I assumed could only be Ripper flared his nostrils before looking down towards my legs where his hand had found its way back down. Crimson fluid ran down my leg and a small clot like clump lay on the ground of the once pristine white shower. Ripper had taken my virginity and that only made his smirk wider. Adam Lambert's sweet voice continued singing through the Ipod station and the lyrics said it all:

**"****_Can you handle what I'm about to do _**_**  
**_**_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_**

**…**

**…**

**_Oh I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet _**_**  
**_**_You thought an angel swept you off your feet"_**

That explained exactly what had happened. What I had dreamed of sharing with the man I would marry, an angel that would sweep me off my feet, only turned into a nightmare with some stranger.

The alarm clock sounded reading 4 am in bright red lettering on the black box as the local news station came on the radio synced to go off at that time. I jumped to sit up, kicking the covers from my legs in a cold sweat, afraid _**he**_ may still be there.

**"_GOOOOOOD MORNING LONDON! IM YOUR HOST WITH THE MOST JIMMY SULLIVAN AND TODAY IS FRIDAY OCTOBER 13_****_TH_****_. BRIGHT AND SUNSHINEY OUT TODAY AS THE WEATHER MAN RICK PREDICTS! TODAYS A GREAT DAY TO RISE UP AND START A NEW DAY!"_**

Some fucking nightmare and a hell of a day to start a new. Had I really dreamed that entire nightmare? It was so real! What about the call warning me of Ripper? Grabbing my _Samsung_ cell phone from my jacket pocket that hung over my chair I read through the calls and messages. Nothing new or old. What a relief. Still, I couldn't help but think why would something so horrid haunt my dreams?

**_***Muhahahaha was it really just a dream? Why did all of that happen so realistically to poor little Oktober. You'll have to bloody wait. 3 Write me a review Babes otherwise you may never find out the Ripper's true identity.*******_**


End file.
